The Winner takes it all
by DelenaLoveSalvatore
Summary: A SongFic to 'The Winner takes it all' by ABBA...


The Winner takes it all

She can't believe that that this is true. She can't believe that she's standing here with him. But it's true. It's reality. Stefan and Kathrine had asked her to come to their wedding. Without thinking of it she said that she would like to come. And here she is. Standing with the man she loves. Damon Salvatore. But he isn't her boyfriend. Not anymore. He asked her to talk with him. And exactly this reminds her of the song she'd heard on the way to the wedding. It was 'The Winner takes it all' and this song says everything about her situation.

_I don't wanna talk _

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

That's right. She doesn't want to talk about it. It would hurt her too much. She can't bear seeing him with her. It destroys her. But what hurts her the most would be talking about their common past. It's history. Only seeing him brings her back to the story.

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

Eight years ago they were a couple. But then it happened. He was unfaithful to her with Rebekah. She couldn't believe it. But it happened. The moment she caught him and her in their bedroom was horrible. From that moment on she knew that they would have no chance to get over it. She knew that they had played all the cards. The game was over. There was nothing more to say and no more ace to play. She saw it in his eyes that he had given up their relationship because of the fight one day before. And so he searched for consolation to get over it. So Rebekah was his choice and she learned from it.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

She felt like she's never the one and she still feels this way but she learned to handle it. She just stands beside Damon and she knows that's the same feeling like eight years ago when she stood beside him and Rebekah. And she felt small and today it's the same. She lost all her loved ones. Today she knows that this is her destiny. At this time she didn't know And there are some more memories.

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belong there_

_I figured it made sense _

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

They had all that they had ever wanted. She thought it would be forever. She felt so secure and at home in his arms. She always thought she would be strong. Their love would be strong, but then she learned that nothing of that was true. She wasn't strong and now she isn't strong. Their love wasn't strong. Not strong enough to take one more fight. Since that day she knows that there are no rules in love and war. Everybody who thinks there are rules is such a fool. She realizes it this evening.

_The gods may throw a dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

Maybe there are gods who decide who loses someone. But that wasn't fair. She lost all her loved ones: Her parents – she lost them twice Miranda and Grayson and John and Isobel –, her brother Jer, her aunt Jenna, her teacher and spare father Ric, her best friend Bonnie, her first boyfriend Matt and her first big love Stefan. And after all that she's lost Damon! The only one who was remaining. Sometimes she thought that god or the gods are throwing a dice. That would explain why she had lost all these lovely people in one or another way.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain_

She learned that the loser has to fall and then stand up again because it's always the same. It's easy to see it, but she needed a lot of time to accept it. And at that moment she didn't complain anymore because there is no sense in complaining. She learned to handle it all.

'Elena? Are you okay?' his velvety and softly voice brings her back into the present. 'Yeah, sure. All's fine!' she answers to his question. But then there are some more lyrics coming back on her mind and before thinking of anything she asks him the question from the song:

'_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name?_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed!_'

He stares at her and then he shakes his head. 'No! It never feels the same! It never feels so good and right! And I miss you too!' he says to her with a sad undertone. She looks at him with a very sad and despairing look. 'Don't say it, Damon! That wouldn't be fair. Because

_The judges will decide_

_The like of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all!_'

She says to him, when she sees that a lot of people are staring at them. Also Rebekah, and she doesn't look happy to see Elena and Damon together. But no one says or does anything. And also Damon doesn't look happy. But he doesn't look happy because of the things she's said. And then Rebekah comes slowly toward them. Elena knows that she can't talk to Damon anymore and so she says the rest of the lyrics to him:

'_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence!_'

He looks at her like he wants to say something, but he sees that Rebekah is coming up and so he just smiles at her. She smiles back in a very sad way. And then she hears the voice of Rebekah: 'Hi Elena! How are you?' 'Fine, thanks!' Before she can say anything else, Rebekah looks at Damon 'Do you want to dance, Darling?' He can't answer. She takes him with her and Elena whispers

'_But you see_

_The winner takes it all!_'

She knows that he heard it because he looks back over his shoulder. He looks sad. But she can also see love in his eyes. And so she knows that all will be good one day.


End file.
